A large demand exists for high-power energy resources for use in various products such as portable electronic devices and electric vehicles. Supercapacitors offer a promising alternative to conventional capacitors and batteries for such uses. Compared with conventional capacitors, the specific energy of supercapacitors can be several orders of magnitude higher. In addition, supercapacitors are able to store energy and deliver power at relatively high rates beyond those accessible with batteries.